Past or Present? Demon's lord
by Emptydarkneification
Summary: Sequel of NarikoKurayami's More than Muraki problems (with permission) Some times life just continues in a brutal pattern and sometimes those that should have died remain alive, for some purpose. Tsuzuki must face more challenges in order to separate his loved ones and his new demonic job, but will it be enough or will the demons of his past finally catch up and kill them?


_So this is the starting of a new fanfiction.. the continuation of More than Muraki Problems... in which Narikokurayami has given me permission and plot note for such.. you don't have to read the first for this to make sense but it is suggested! I hope you enjoy and comment as well as give me ideas for anything.. (i will try to use them, i promise!)_

**_Warnings: _**_violence, demons, small hisokaxtsuzuki fluff_

_..._

I finished off the last demon watching as it crumbled into dust, a voice called behind me. I turned finding Hisoka walking towards me, for the first time a smile brightening his face.

Stepping towards him I noticed the figure behind him, approaching, I pushed him out of the way, only to find another Hisoka.

"Tsuzuki! Get away from him, it's another demon!" The furthest shouted.

I jumped away quickly setting up a barrier, "Hisoka, get out of here!" I shouted turning slightly towards him prepared to throw a charm to ward off the demon.

It quickly turned and was upon him the moment before I threw the charm leaving claw marks across his chest and forearms which had been thrown in front of him in final defense.

I yelled tearing through the demon and catching Hisoka as he collapsed, weakly I brushed one of the wounds. There was the demon's aura fighting to get further into his body… _Damn even with his healing abilities he won't be able to fight it for long without help. _Pulling him up I covered him with my coat trying to stanch the blood flow out of his body and make it so when I appeared in Enmacho people wouldn't react as severely.

Appearing surprised everyone near, I rushed off to find Watari. "Watari, where are you?" I called urgently.

"What, what?" he appeared rushing around a corner, he shouted back halting as he peered down at Hisoka, "What happened?"

"Please can you help him before his state gets any worse, I'll explain afterwards." I pleaded.

Watari dragged me to his lab, quickly working on Hisoka's wounds, in the end he was covered in bandages, blood already beginning to leak through them. He stopped moving as a blur and came over, "He's stable for now, and I'm afraid I can't keep him here for tonight, nor in the infirmary, he needs near constant attention, more than the infirmary would offer, everyone's off right now."

"I'll take him to my place…" I paused a moment before explaining how he had become like that.

Watari nodded, "He said he needed to tell you something urgently and it couldn't wait until you got back," he confirmed my suspicion, "How did you know he was in such bad condition, I for one know you never studied on medicine."

"The demon's aura oozed through the wounds, and it is slowly killing the cells faster than they could heal."

Watari nodded in agreement, a look of surprise covering his face, "The other problem is that if we don't find a way to get it out of his system, it will kill him then take control of his body,"

_A demon that invades, kills then controls, sounds like some of the demons… but a little different, didn't the Lord of Hell tell me something? Works even against shinigami healing powers, it doesn't affect demons, the only way to cure it was…? _"The Lord of Hell told me something about the demon, but I can't seem to remember how to cure it," I mentioned to Watari, who was busy looking thru the lab to find a book.

"yes, yes here it is…" he muttered as he read through the description, "Yes the antidote…" he frowned, "Only the Lord of Hell knows and he has to give pardon to seek it." He read annoyed.

I ran a hand thru my hair, "I'll ask him about it, in the mean while I'll take care of Hisoka." I scooped up Hisoka taking him to stay at my place… _At least tomorrow is the weekend so I don't have to worry about missing work, yet I'm sure Tatsumi will find some reason to get me to do something._

Laying him down I found his skin ice cold, _I don't have a heater and I doubt getting him wet right now would be a good idea. _I sighed sitting down and pulled him against my chest rubbing his arms trying to get warmth and blood circulation back.

He stirred slightly huddling closer before going into more fitful sleep, murmuring softly. His body temperature rose to a healthier degree and he dug his face into my chest.

I stroked his hair, it seemed to help him somewhat and the warmth he had regained was making me sleepy. I laid out holding him loosely against me. My mind hovered away from my problems, I floated seamlessly into sleep comforted by his presence.

…..

Waking up slowly my eyes opened to find Hisoka still huddling tightly to my chest. I pushed his bangs out of his face and stared at his peaceful expression for a couple of moments before sliding out of bed.

I headed into the kitchen intent on calming the beastly growling of my stomach and quickly whipped up some omelets, putting none of my special ingredients in. There was a scream from my bedroom and I rushed in still holding the omelet covered plates.

Hisoka sat up wrapping his arms tightly around his chest, the spell marks that Muraki had carved had invoked covered his arms. He panted harshly staring wide-eyed down at the blankets not moving as I slowly approached him.

I set the plates down on the night stand and went over to the bed touching Hisoka lightly on the shoulder as if to comfort him with a brush.

He whipped around and wrapped his arms around me tears streaming down his face; he dug his face into my chest clutching the back of my shirt.

I held him until he stopped crying gently rubbing his back, "How are you felling?" I asked softly.

"I'm better," he responded looking up from my shirt, "Is there any food?"

"Yeah, I made some omelets, don't worry they're not deadly," I added at his look. I gently detached him from me and went back over to the table and found them cold, "I'm just going to heat them up," I picked them up and started off.

Arms wrapped around my waist stopping me, I looked back and found Hisoka with his face buried in my back. I stepped forward slowly dragging him into the kitchen, letting the plates be reheated I released his grip and set at him in one of the chairs. I grabbed the plates out when they were done and place a now freshly heated omelet in front of him.

"Hisoka," I stirred him slightly, he looked up eye red, and a bright flush coloring his cheeks. "There's food," and I placed the fork down.

…

_And so it starts again.. I'll be taking over for Nariko, so tell me if you like it or not.. and if you don't care then oh well._


End file.
